


Природа и воспитание: Снег (Snow)

by PulpFiction



Series: Природа и воспитание [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Идет снег. Катаются на санках.Третья часть серии "Природа и воспитание", сиквел основной повести. Оливеру уже два года! Бесконечно милый фик!





	Природа и воспитание: Снег (Snow)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287859) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



Шел снег.  
Его было больше, чем Оливер когда-либо видел в свой короткой жизни. Намного, намного больше.  
Джон смотрел, как Оливер сидел у окна, буквально прилипнув к стеклу, увлеченно наблюдая, как снег раскрашивал мир в белый цвет, погружая его в таинственную тишину, как это может только снег. Шум автомобилей смолк, и Лондон накрыл ночной снегопад.  
— Это снег, — объяснил Шерлок, садясь рядом с ребенком у окна.  
— Настоящий? — спросил Оливер шепотом, словно громкий голос мог нарушить волшебство и заставить снег исчезнуть.  
— Настоящий. Замерзшая вода.  
Оливер прижался носом к окну, чтобы лучше всё разглядеть, затем с любопытством повернулся к Шерлоку.  
— Лед?  
— Не совсем, — сказал Шерлок.  
Оливер одарил его взглядом, в котором читалось недоверие к сказанному, а затем опять уткнулся в окно.  
— Ты никогда не укладываешь его спать, — заметил Джон, устраиваясь на диване с чаем и с любовью глядя на Оливера.  
Шерлок пожал плечами и потянулся за скрипкой.  
Оливер повернул голову и сказал Джону:  
— Папа, снег, — и указал на окно.  
— Я вижу, любимый.  
— Нет, подойди _посмотреть,_ — потребовал Оливер.  
Джон встал и подошел к окну, сел рядом и усадил сына на колени. Оливер, казалось, с удовольствием смотрел, как падает снег. Шерлок играл на скрипке. Их дом был таким родным и уютным, и Джон прижал к себе Оливера сильнее, зарываясь носом в его кудряшки и закрыв глаза. Мальчик не вырывался. Он никогда не вырывался из объятий. Он обнимал в ответ, прижимаясь изо всех сил. Джон запрещал себе думать о том, как мог бы пострадать Оливер, поскольку подобное беспокойство не приносило никакой пользы. Иногда один из них — как правило, Шерлок — нуждался в утешительном знании о том, что двое других рядом. У них было молчаливое соглашение на этот счет — они обнимали друг друга всякий раз, когда чувствовали необходимость, как невысказанное признание того, что _ты — здесь, и я тоже._  
— Мне нравится снег, — заявил Оливер, счастливо смеясь, и Джон улыбнулся в его кудри. — Снег навсегда?  
— Нет, снега всё время не будет. Он очень редко случается. Только когда достаточно холодно.  
Джон увидел в оконном отражении хмурую складку на лице Оливера.  
— Снег — навсегда, — повторил упрямо малыш.  
Джон хмыкнул и опять прижался губами к его волосам.  
— Не беспокойся, уверен, твой папочка всегда найдет способ сделать снег для тебя.  
— Всегда снег, — Оливер согласился, довольный. — Я люблю снег. Папочка любит снег. Ма Хаддерс любит снег. Молли любит снег. Грег любит снег. Майк любит снег. Джордж Оруэлл любит снег.  
— Все любят снег, — подтвердил Джон. Оливер иногда так делал — перечислял всех людей, которых знал и любил, словно удостоверяясь, что они существуют. — Завтра мы пойдем играть со снегом, хочешь?  
Оливер резко выдохнул, словно не смел надеяться, что такая чудесная вещь может произойти.  
— Да! — воскликнул он и вдруг спрыгнул с коленей Джона, подбежал к Шерлоку, игравшему на скрипке у камина.  
— Папочка, играем в снег! — скомандовал он.  
— Завтра, — ответил Шерлок.  
— Со скрипкой, — продолжал Оливер.  
— Скрипка останется дома.  
Оливер судорожно вдохнул, оскорбленный самой идеей, что с ним не согласны, и Джон прекратил надвигающуюся истерику, сказав:  
— Эй! Давай почитаем.  
Оливер наградил Шерлока взглядом, говорившим, что он не собирается забывать идею скрипки со снегом и направился к креслу, в котором расположился Джон с детективным романом.  
— Скучная книга, — заявил Оливер с удовлетворением. Он всегда так говорил о книгах Джона, потому что слышал, что Шерлок слишком часто это повторяет.  
— Знаю, я ужасен, — Джон открыл книгу на том месте, до которого они дочитали в прошлый раз, и принялся читать вслух. Оливер внимательно слушал, прерывая восклицаниями в интересных местах и вопросительно говорил: «Папочка?», когда встречалось описание места преступления, с тем, чтобы Шерлок мог высказаться о том, что считает неправильным. Не каждый, подумал Джон, читал бы двухлетнему ребенку детектив с кровавым убийством, но не каждый был и Оливером Ватсоном-Холмсом.  
В конечном счете, Джон понял, что зевает с каждым разом всё больше и больше, и сказал:  
— Я отправляюсь спать, Олли.  
— Скучно! — Оливер взял книжку из рук Джона, словно собирался сам ее дочитать.  
— Знаю, — Джон поцеловал мальчика в макушку и усадил его в кресло, с которого только что встал. — Тебе тоже следует поспать, чтобы завтра насладиться прогулкой и снегом.  
— Скучно! — проинформировал его Оливер с мрачным взглядом, говорившим: «Мы столько раз уже говорили об этом».  
Джон не потрудился ответить. Повернулся к Шерлоку, склонившемуся над лаптопом, и поцеловал его.  
— Спокойной ночи, любимый.  
Шерлок хмыкнул, что Джон расценил как «спокойной ночи, я тоже тебя люблю». Он весьма поднаторел в переводе с шерлоковского языка на нормальный.  
Джон лег спать, свернувшись под пуховым одеялом. Он слышал, как в другой комнате Шерлок тихо что-то говорит Оливеру, и под звуки его голоса Джон заснул.

* * *

Джон открыл глаза, когда комнату заливал восхитительно яркий свет. Шерлок похрапывал ему в ухо. Джон улыбнулся, потянувшись, и наклонился к будильнику. Было еще рано, хотя и не слишком. Каждую минуту мог проснуться Оливер и потребовать своего снега. Джон повернулся лицом к Шерлоку и поцеловал его в кончик носа. Шерлок пошевелился, но с места не сдвинулся, продолжая похрапывать. Похрапывание было чем-то новеньким, не постоянным и не сильным, но всё же случалось, и Джон не стал поддразнивать по этому поводу Шерлока, зная, что тот обидится.  
Посему Джон натянул одеяло на их головы, устроился в уютной темноте, полностью расположившись на Шерлоке, и приступил к целованию.  
— Доброе утро, — прошептал Джон, когда ответ Шерлока стал более координированным, свидетельствуя о том, что детектив проснулся. Джон поцеловал его еще раз.  
— Почему мы с головой под одеялом? — пробормотал Шерлок ему в губы.  
— Снежный день, — известил его Джон.  
— Это… м-ф-ф-ф… не ответ.  
— Нет, ответ. Снежные дни требуют одеял… и поцелуев… долгих… ленивых… объятий у камина.  
— Но мы не у камина.  
— Заткнись, — попросил Джон.  
— Тогда займи чем-то мой рот, — предложил Шерлок.  
Джон так и сделал, Шерлок погрузил пальцы в волосы Джона и слегка потянул. Джон улыбнулся, и поцелуй стал более глубоким, настойчивым и жарким. Медленное соблазнение, разжигавшее желание, пока они не стали задыхаться под душным одеялом, а поцелуй не сменился более настойчивой потребностью. Они начали дразнить друг друга быстрыми мелкими толчками.  
— Снежные дни — прекрасный повод для утреннего секса, разве не так? — удалось высказаться Шерлоку, пока Джон стаскивал с обоих пижамы.  
— Думаешь, мне нужен повод для утреннего секса? — спросил Джон.  
— Нет, — ответил Шерлок, и Джон опять заткнул его поцелуем.  
Слишком скоро, однако, Шерлок обрел способность говорить связно.  
— Можно нам выбраться из-под этого одеяла? — спросил он. — Я уже дышать не могу.  
— Ты не можешь дышать из-за секса, а не одеяла, — ответил Джон, но воздух, действительно, показался ему прекрасно свежим и прохладным, когда одеяло было сброшено.  
— Как думаешь, сколько Оливер еще будет спать? — Джон лениво повернул голову, чтобы прихватить губами мочку уха Шерлока. — Успеем принять душ?  
— Ты можешь принять душ, — ответил Шерлок, — а я займусь Олли.  
— Но я хотел принять душ _с тобой_.  
Шерлок бросил на него испытующий взгляд.  
— Снег делает тебя _ненасытным_.  
Джон рассмеялся и подкатился к Шерлоку под бочок.  
— Я в прекрасном настроении! — заявил он. — Не только от секса, просто так…  
Его рука зарылась в густые темные кудри Шерлока, полностью отросшие такими, как раньше, к огромному облегчению Джона, который боялся, что прежних кудрей уже не будет.  
Шерлок понял. Он поднес руку Джона к губам и поцеловал ладонь, затем произнес.  
— С нами всё в порядке, — это стало почти крылатой фразой, так часто они ее произносили.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Джон. Это действительно было так, но всё же он уткнулся лицом в шею Шерлока.  
— Папа! — закричал Оливер из верхней комнаты. — Папочка! — Это было его типичным утренним приветствием. Джон был абсолютно уверен, что Оливер уже выяснил, как выбраться из кроватки и мог спуститься по лестнице. Джона спасал тот факт, что Оливер был невероятно ленив и предпочитал отдавать родителям приказы при любой возможности.  
— Нас зовут, — заметил Шерлок.  
— Он очарователен, — Джон поднял голову. — Это у него от тебя. — Джон коротко поцеловал мужа.  
Шерлок притянул его к себе для еще одного короткого поцелуя.  
— Да, это так, — признал он.  
— Не стоит этим так _гордиться_ , — проинформировал его Джон и встал с кровати.  
— Я возьму его, — сказал Шерлок, потягиваясь, а Оливер закричал:  
— Папа, уже _утро_! — словно обеспокоенный тем, что они могли упустить этот важный момент.  
— Ты хотел пойти в душ, — напомнил Шерлок.  
— Всё в порядке, — Джон завернулся в один из банных халатов Шерлока, в которых безнадежно утопал. Джону нравилось, какими уютными и привычными они были, как чудесно они пахли Шерлоком, и как рад был Шерлок видеть в них Джона (хотя и не говорил об этом).  
— Надень сегодня что-нибудь попрактичней. Не хочу слышать жалобы на то, что снег испортил туфли стоимостью в семьсот фунтов, — Джон исчез в ванной, прежде чем Шерлок успел высказать негодование, что его заподозрили в столь недостойных вещах, схватил влажное полотенце и кое-как обтерся, пока шел за Оливером.  
Он выглядел вполне презентабельно, войдя в детскую. Бросил полотенце в корзину и подошел к мальчику.  
— Папа! Сегодня утро _со снегом_.  
Оливер всегда всё помнил.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Джон, вытаскивая его из кроватки. — Хочешь посмотреть? — он поднес его к окну, надеясь, что зрелище будет необыкновенным.  
Так и оказалось. Почти везде лежал девственно-чистый снег, словно прекрасное белое одеяло, искрившееся под утренним солнцем. Оливер не мог отвести глаз.  
— Очень белый, — вынес он, наконец, вердикт.  
— Да, — согласился Джон. — Давай оденемся и пойдем гулять.  
Джон быстро одел Оливера. Ребенок рвался на прогулку, поэтому они действовали слаженно. Джон подумал, что в дни такого удачного сотрудничества ему следует поактивнее пробовать приучать Оливера к горшку. Этот эксперимент Шерлок начал было проводить на святки, но закончилось всё катастрофой, слезами, швырянием вещей и яростным настроением. Однако прошло уже почти два месяца, и Джон подумал, что, возможно, сработает более разумный подход — когда Оливер будет в снисходительном настроении, а не наоборот. Джон сказал об этом Шерлоку, но Шерлок оскорбился идеей «наоборотного» настроения, и Джон решил держать «туалетные» стратегии при себе.  
Когда они спустились вниз, шумел душ, поэтому Джон усадил Оливера на его место в гостиной, а сам отправился готовить чай и бутерброды.  
— Папа, лаптоп, пожалуйста? — попросил Оливер очень вежливо, стоя в дверном проеме. Джон принес ноутбук на кухню, поскольку тот был слишком велик и тяжел, чтобы Оливер смог дотащить его самостоятельно.  
Оливер встал на колени перед ноутбуком и начал новый пост в блоге. Мальчик был достаточно умен, чтобы разобраться в навигации, узнать все буквы и даже произнести по буквам самые важные в его жизни слова, а именно: «папочка», «папа», «Оливер», «Джордж» (имя собаки Майкрофта и Лестрейда), а также «труп» и «дело». Джон думал, что Оливер вундеркинд, но Шерлок лишь пожимал плечами и говорил, что сам научился читать к трем годам, когда Майкрофт читал ему вслух. Очевидно, что Шерлок ожидал, что и Оливер очень быстро ухватит концепцию письменной речи.  
Джон поставил рядом с Оливером молоко, и тот сделал огромный глоток, сказав:  
— Папа, снег?  
Это случалось так часто, что Джон сразу сообразил, о чем его просят.  
— С-с-с-с, — зашипел Джон словно змея. Оливер обвел взглядом клавиатуру, нажал на клавишу «с». — С-н-н-н-н-н, — продолжил Джон, и Оливер отыскал «н». — Е-е-е-е-е-е, — протянул Джон, и Оливер нажал «е». — В конце будет «г», — объяснил Джон.  
Оливер подозрительно посмотрел на Джона. Он никогда не верил, что Джон умеет произносить слова по буквам. И всегда просил Шерлока проверить.  
— Клянусь, я говорю правду, — Джон протянул мальчику тост с джемом.  
Оливер без интереса посмотрел на тост и нажал клавишу «г». Затем осторожно нажал «ввод» дважды и заполнил оставшуюся часть поста художественной белибердой. Оценивающе посмотрев на пост, он остался им доволен. Видимо, он точно отражал все чувства по поводу снега, и нажал «опубликовать». Затем откинулся на стуле и выпил молоко, не обращая внимания на тост.  
В кухню вошел Шерлок со словами:  
— Доброе утро, Оливер. Готов к снегу?  
— Папочка, снег! — Оливер указал на новую запись в блоге.  
— Убедительно! — Шерлок прочел пост, наклонившись над Оливером и рассеянно поглаживая его по голове.  
— Верно? — Оливер указал на слово «снег» на экране и вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Да, С-Н-Е-Г. Папа всё сказал верно.  
Джон закатил глаза.  
— Я всегда говорю верно.  
— Однажды его словарный запас превзойдет твой. Я просто готовлю его к этому дню.  
— Да, ты прав. Неземное очарование у него от тебя. Теперь я это вижу. Бог мой, что ты надел? — Джон был занят чаем, когда вошел Шерлок, и только теперь на него посмотрел.  
На Шерлоке были джинсы, и они прекрасно сидели, потому что у Шерлока были джинсы, просто он надевал их нечасто. А еще он надел один из свитеров Джона. Который был ему слишком мал. Он, конечно, растянул его до невозможности, и выглядел совершенно нелепо.  
— Одежда для снега, — заявил Шерлок небрежно, и с интересом посмотрел на чашку чая в руках Джона.  
— Это мой джемпер.  
Шерлок одарил его взглядом.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что _у меня_ завалялись отвратительные, предназначенные для снега свитера?  
— Папа, чай! — потребовал Оливер, показывая рукой, вымазанной в джеме из тоста, пока Джон в ужасе пялился на Шерлока.  
Джон поставил одну чашку перед Оливером, другую — перед Шерлоком.  
— Но мне _нравится_ этот свитер. Если ты весь день будешь его одергивать, он растянется, и придется его выбросить.  
— Джон, тебе нравятся все свитера, и все они омерзительны. Я мог выбрать любой из них, и я был бы обвинен в его порче, а ты был бы огорчен потерей. Я куплю тебе новый.  
Джон прищурился, положил тост перед Шерлоком и сказал низким, дрожащим от ярости голосом:  
— Ты будешь есть всё, и если я услышу хоть одну жалобу, то пропущу твои нелепые рубашки через бумагожеватель.  
Шерлок тут же умолк, хотя сначала хотел возразить, и немедленно принялся за тост.  
Оливер смотрел на него, разинув рот.  
— Ты тоже должен съесть тост, — сообщил ему Джон более любезным тоном, чем тот, которым он обращался к Шерлоку.  
Оливер явно не хотел, чтобы Джон говорил с ним так, как с Шерлоком, поэтому спешно начал запихивать тост в рот.  
— Я… — начал Шерлок, но запнулся, потому что обычно терялся, когда надо было извиниться. Даже если однозначно был виноват.  
— Я не возражаю, если ты будешь подшучивать над джемперами, я даже не буду обращать на это внимания. Но я не хочу, чтоб ты _портил_ мои свитера. Мы можем прийти к соглашению? — спросил Джон спокойно.  
Шерлок немедленно кивнул.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Джон, глядя на то, как Оливер доедает тост, теперь уже весь перемазанный в джеме. — Иди-ка сюда. — Джон повел его в ванную, где Оливер ухитрился устроить еще один беспорядок, предположительно, вымыв руки.  
Когда с завтраком было покончено, Шерлок вышел в коридор с верхней одеждой и черепом. Он передал Джону его куртку, и опустился на корточки, чтоб одеть Оливера.  
— Спасибо, — Джон натягивал куртку.  
Шерлок встал, взяв Оливера на руки.  
— Прости за джемпер, — сказал он с искренним сожалением. — Я вовсе не хотел портить твой снежный день.  
— Ты не испортил, — уверил Джон и поцеловал его для пущей убедительности. Затем сказал:  
— Олли, надо надеть шапку.  
— Ненавижу шапки, — заявил тот.  
— Знаю, но без нее мы не можем пойти на снежную улицу. — Джону удалось стащить шапку Оливера с оленьих рогов, куда та была заброшена в какой-то момент.  
Оливер нахмурился.  
— Она нужна для снега?  
— Да. Такое правило, — Джон надел шапку на Оливера, пригладив кудри.  
— Ненавижу правила.  
— Знаю. Ты — как отец.  
— Правила отвратительно глупы, — негодовал Оливер.  
Однако возмущение шапкой было забыто, как только они вышли на улицу.  
— _Снег!_ — закричал мальчуган и высвободился из рук Шерлока. Тот не стал его удерживать, ведь улица была совершенно пустой. Оливер немедленно плюхнулся в снег и тут же поморщился.  
— Сыро!  
— Да, — согласился Шерлок. — Я тебе говорил. Замерзшая вода.  
Оливер потянулся рукой в варежке к снегу, набрал немножко и начал рассматривать с истинно шерлоковской дотошностью, понюхал, а в конце лизнул языком.  
Посмотрел на Шерлока, щурясь в ярком свете солнца.  
— _Вода,_ — заявил он возмущенно, словно ожидал чего-то более сногсшибательного, а Шерлок оказался в этом виноват.  
— Я же говорил тебе, — со вздохом ответил тот.  
— Пойдемте в парк, — предложил Джон, беря Оливера на руки. — Глупо тратить время на тротуар.  
— Никаких уток, — предупредил его Оливер.  
— Никаких уток, — пообещал Джон.  
В парке было много лондонцев, пришедших полюбоваться снегопадом. Оливер никак не мог решить, куда смотреть. Вокруг было столько всего интересного!  
— Хочешь, сделаем снежного ангела [1]? — спросил Джон.  
Оливер наклонил голову, явно не поняв, что ему предлагают, но отказываясь это признавать.  
Джон передал мальчика Шерлоку, лег и принялся двигать руками и ногами. Он не делал этого десятки лет, и уже забыл, как чертовски неприятно лежать в снегу.  
Когда он встал, Шерлок поднял бровь и спросил со знанием дела.  
— Развлекся?  
— Заткнись, — добродушно ответил Джон.  
Между тем Оливер вывернулся из рук Шерлока и сполз на землю.  
— Видишь? — начал Джон. — Это…  
Оливер с энтузиазмом начал растаптывать снежного ангела.  
— Ладно, проехали, — сказал Джон.  
Оливер немного побегал, прошелся, затем плюхнулся в снег и пару раз перекатился, восхищенно хихикая. Шерлок и Джон все время держались рядом, ни на минуту не теряя его из вида. Хорошо было наблюдать за веселящимся малышом.  
Повинуясь внезапному импульсу, Джон, набрав снега в горсть, слепил быстро снежок и запустил им в затылок Шерлоку. Удар был с близкого расстояния, потому получился чувствительным. Шерлок издал восхитительно громкий вопль, привлекший внимание Оливера, засунул череп под мышку и, наклонившись, зачерпнул снега, чтобы ответить.  
Джон, засмеявшись, схватил Оливера, который смотрел на всё это в замешательстве, и рванул прочь. Шерлок удачно бросил снежок, попав Джону в спину. Оливер издал восклицание и, обернувшись, посмотрел на Шерлока.  
— Папочка! — произнес он неодобрительно.  
— Папа сам это начал. — И Джон ощутил, как второй снежок врезался ему в спину более основательно.  
Оливер обиженно закричал, прямо как Шерлок минутой ранее. Джон быстро нагнулся, набрал снега, и швырнул его в Шерлока.  
— _Смешной!_ — фыркнул Шерлок, схватив Джона за край куртки и притягивая к себе. — Это даже _снежком_ назвать нельзя.  
— Соблюдаешь правила только ты, _остальные_ их нарушают, — парировал Джон.  
— Очевидно. — Шерлок поцеловал его. Поцелуй был прекрасным, потому что губы Шерлока были теплыми, нос — холодным, и было что-то восхитительно яркое и чудесное в том, чтоб сорвать поцелуй снежным утром в Риджентс-парке, держа на руках при этом своего ребенка.  
Ребенку, однако, это совсем не понравилось.  
— Хватит, хватит, хватит, — скомандовал он. — Не со мной. — Оливер не возражал, когда они целовались, но не желал при этом оказаться посередине между целующимися. Он стал вырываться из рук Джона, и тот поставил его на землю, и неторопливо пошел дальше, взяв Шерлока за руку.  
— Мы могли бы сделать снежного человека.  
— Снежного _человека_? — спросил Оливер, глядя снизу вверх с сомнением, словно бы говоря: «Люди сделаны не из снега, ну, папа, что же нам с тобой делать?»  
— Эй, вы, двое! Вы, наверное, репетируете эту мину: « _ах-ты-сладкий-наш-идиот_ », стоит мне уснуть? — спросил Джон.  
— Это не мина, а просто лицо, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Паршивец, — сказал Джон.  
Шедший впереди них Оливер остановился и уставился на группу более старших детей, съезжавших на санках с горки, у подножия которой располагалось кафе.  
— Что это? — спросил он в изумлении.  
— Они катаются, — ответил Джон.  
— Тоже хочу, — решил Оливер.  
— У нас нет санок, — заметил Джон.  
Оливер посмотрел на него, открыв рот, и начал плакать.  
— Олли, — пробормотал беспомощно Джон.  
— Хочу _са-а-нки_ , па-а-па, — всхлипывал ребенок в полном отчаянии.  
— Ты даже не знаешь, что это _такое_ , — заметил Шерлок со своей обычной практичностью, но поднял мальчика на руки, обнял и посмотрел на Джона. — Попробуем поискать, наверняка у миссис Хадсон есть поднос для посуды или что-нибудь, что можно использовать.  
— Я не позволю, чтобы он съезжал с горы на чайном подносе, — воспротивился Джон.  
Шерлок оценил ситуацию.  
— Думаешь, это слишком опасно?  
Джон со вздохом взглянул на горку, где другие дети катались как раз на подобных приспособлениях.  
— Не знаю, — признал тот, поскольку сам никогда такого не пробовал. Джон не мог решить, говорит в нем паранойя или здравый смысл. Однажды он посчитал себя параноиком, и Оливера похитили. Джон не мог простить себя за такую оплошность. Тем не менее, признавал, что нельзя всю жизнь поддаваться паническим настроениям.  
— Подойдем, посмотрим, исследуем ситуацию, — решил Шерлок.  
«Исследуем» – это было понятным и приятным словом для Оливера. Он немедля умолк и приободрился.  
Семья подошла поближе к холму, где восторженная детвора с каталась на всём, что только могло съехать вниз. Оливер, вцепившись в Шерлока, смотрел, открыв рот, а Джон старался незаметно за ним наблюдать. У Оливера совсем не было опыта в общении с детьми. Джон всегда говорил об этом, но Шерлок лишь пожимал плечами, отмахиваясь от всего, что связано с «социализацией». И Джон не настаивал. Именно он стремился всегда уберечь их ребенка от остального мира, и в то же время опасался, что отстраненность Оливера не принесет ему пользы. Шерлок вырос, чувствуя себя изолированным и одиноким. Видя это со стороны, Джон решил, что не допустит подобного с Оливером.  
— Хочешь поиграть с ребятишками? — спросил он твердо.  
Шерлок и Оливер посмотрели на него с одинаковой настороженностью.  
— С другими детьми? — спросил Шерлок так, словно это было полным идиотизмом.  
Джон, почти закатив глаза, принял Оливера из рук Шерлока. Детектив как будто не возражал, словно бы признавая, что Джон в чем-то прав, однако не отходил от них ни на шаг, пока троица направлялась к детям.  
— Джон, я не думаю…  
— Ш-ш-ш... — отмахнулся тот, оказавшись возле группы детей, состоящий примерно из сверстников Оливера. Рядом с ними, естественно, были родители; и все они дружелюбно заулыбались.  
Оливер уставился на детей с выражением, слегка смахивавшим на ужас, словно хотел сказать: «Папа, почему ты хочешь, чтобы я общался с такими созданиями?»  
— Привет! — весело произнес Джон. — Как вам, нравится снег?  
Дети радостно загомонили, крича: «Да!», а родители обменялись с Джоном понимающими улыбками и сказали, что никак не могут увести ребятишек домой и мечтают о горячем какао. Джон спиной ощущал Шерлока, излучавшего недовольство, потому повернулся так, чтоб сердитых взглядов мужа не было видно.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросила у Оливера одна из мам.  
Тот лишь фыркнул с типично холмсовским негодованием от такого _скучного_ и банального _разговора_.  
— Это Оливер, — отозвался Джон.  
— А тебе снег нравится, Оливер? — допытывалась неугомонная мамочка.  
Ребенок нахмурился.  
— Сырой и холодный, — изрек он.  
Женщина рассмеялась.  
— Ой, какие мы серьезные! — сказала она Джону.  
— Да, — согласился с ней Джон. — Мы такие.  
— Хочешь прокатиться на санках? — спросила другая мамочка, рядом с которой только что затормозили санки с детьми.  
Оливер тоскливо посмотрел на санки, явно разрываясь между отвращением к столь прозаичным вещам и простым желанием проехаться с горки.  
— Оливер хотел бы покататься на санках. Правда, Олли? — спросил его Джон.  
Мальчик выдал притворный, многострадальный вздох: _«ну-если-ты-так-настаиваешь»_ , который Джон давно привык игнорировать.  
— Ну, пойдем наверх, — радостно сказала мамаша с санками.  
Джон обернулся к Шерлоку.  
— Стой здесь и лови его.  
Шерлок лишь кивнул, столь перегруженный многочисленными проблемами, что даже не мог их высказать. А если уж детектив онемел, дело было плохо.  
Джон понес Оливера на вершину горы, тот вцепился пальцами в его куртку, ощущая, что руки отца были несколько напряжены. Тем не менее, Оливер не признался бы, что боится. Он бросался во всё, не раздумывая. Его похищали, держа потом взаперти. И, по мнению Джона, он был самым храбрым мальчиком на земле.  
Когда они поднялись на вершину, Джон внезапно крепко обнял его, прошептав ему на ухо:  
— Будет очень весело, Олли, обещаю тебе! Разве я когда-нибудь обманывал?  
Казалось, это приободрило Оливера. Когда Джон усаживал его в санки между двумя детьми немного постарше, тот даже неуверенно улыбнулся. Джон поплотнее натянул на мальчика шапку и улыбнулся в ответ:  
— Поехали!  
И подтолкнул их с горки.

* * *

Дальше события развивались так:  
Оливер оказался у подножия горы, потеряв по дороге шапку, с горящими от мороза и ветра щеками, и ликующе хохоча. Шерлок был изумлен столь искренним проявлением радости. А потом они с Джоном по очереди вновь и вновь относили ребенка наверх — до тех пор, пока не настали ранние зимние сумерки, и Оливер — _Оливер_ , который никогда, ни в какую, не спал днем, — утомился настолько, что уснул на плече у Джона к тому времени, когда их компания возвратилась на Бейкер-стрит. Там Джон уложил ребенка в кроватку и тихо пообещал, что каждый год будет снег, неважно, каким образом Джону придется выполнять свое обещание.  
Когда Оливер подрос, они рассказывали ему эту историю, снова и снова, а тот лишь отмахивался пренебрежительно:  
— Это просто _катание с горки_ , что тут особенного? Подумаешь, большое событие!  
А Джон эту зиму считал исцеляющей. Он думал о том, что случилось до этого, о тяжелых воспоминаниях, и о том, как он смог тогда переписать их. И как вместо них он потом видел Оливера, беспечно смеющегося и искренне радующегося обычному снегу.  
И лишь улыбался.

 

[1] Снежный ангел (англ. snow angel) — отпечаток на свежем снегу, напоминающий фигуру ангела, который получается, если, лежа на спине, двигать руками и ногами в горизонтальной плоскости. Создание таких фигур является распространенной зимней детской забавой в США и Канаде.

https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%B6%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%BB#/media/File:SnowAngel-5644.jpg


End file.
